Terranoid
Terranoid (テラノイド - Terranoid) is a man-made Ultraman that appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 49. He was later morphed into Zeglanoid (ゼルガノイド-''Zeglanoido''). Terranoid Subtitle: Man-Made Ultraman ''(人造ウルトラマン - ''Jinzao Urutoraman) Zeglanoid Subtitle: ''Super Morphed Beast Man ''(超合成獣人 - ''Chao Hekai Ju-Jin) '' Ultraman Dyna Powers/Weapons *Terranoid Solgent Ray: Terranoid can fire a Solgent Ray at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna's original Solgent Ray. However, he holds his hands in a L shape instead of the + shape. *Terranoid Finger Bullet: Terranoid can fire finger bullets at the same power level as that of Ultraman Dyna. However, he uses a fist while performing the attack. History Terranoid TPC shogun Tunbo decided to restart the frozen plan F (a plan that includes creating Ultraman at Man's will). He then commanded the leader of the Black Busters Guts Shadow Squad to capture Shin Asuka and bring him to Mars after discovering his secret identity. However, Ryo had followed Asuka and was also held hostage just as Superior Iruma (former GUTS captain) and Captian Hibiki finds out about the crime. Asuka was then placed into a "life-force extracting device" to extract his light energy and place it into Terranoid's statue. Once his energy was spent, Asuka collapsed and Terranoid was brought to life. As soon as Terranoid awakened, Gransphere attacked the TPC Mars Base and Terranoid was called into action. Terranoid then displayed a wide array of energy attacks and soon destroyed most of the spheres. Unforunatly, due to his careless spending of energy, his color timer soon began to blink and he soon fell. Since Terranoid had no heart so cannot resist, the Spheres morphed him into his next form: Zeglanoid. After Zelganoid's destruction it is assumed that Terranoid survived and went into hiding. Zeglanoid The creation of the morphing between Terranoid and the space spheres Gransphere, Zeglanoid was a monster driven by the spheres and attacked the TPC Mars Base. Height: 57 meters; Weight: 49,000 tons As soon as Terranoid fell, Gransphere morphed with him into the terrifying Zeglanoid. Zeglanoid then began to wreak havoc upon his creators. Asuka, almost killing himself in the process, transformed into Dyna to fight the monster. But due to his previous drain of light energy, his color timer quickly flashed. Just then, Super GUTS arrived and also attacked the beast. Watching the battle from underground is Ryo and the Shogun Tunbo. Ryo then headed towards the "life-force extracting device" to lock herself in and sacrafice her energy so Asuka can live when he un-transforms. A sudden quake allowed Tunbo to throw Ryo away from the device and lock himself in. He then switched the machine on to max frequency and turned it on. In a flash of yellow light, the machine exploded, and Tunbo became energy, which was then transfered into Dyna. With renewed strength, Dyna change into Strong Type and threw Zeglanoid all the way to the otherside of the battlefield. Dyna then changed back into Flash Type and attacked Zeglanoid with his Solgent Ray. However, Zeglanoid was undeterred and began to walk toward the giant of light. Once again, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and began to assault the beast's head. Soon, Zeglanoid exploded, and the base was safe. But Dyna had disappeared with the beast, making Ryo wonder: Where is Asuka? Trivia *Terranoid's suit was a modifaction of Dyna's Strong Type suit. *When Terranoid's color timer lights up, The sound is the combined sound effects of the Spark Lens and the Reflasher. *Zeglanoid's suit was a modifaction of Terranoid's backup suit. *The Grunt Terranoid makes when he flys has a very close resemblance to the USA made Ultraman Great. Gallery 7b7564ed.jpg 1154697259472uj3.jpg terranoid figure view.jpg|A complete overview of the Terranoid action figure terranoid figure.jpg|Terranoid posing with his tag Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters